


A Villains' Victory

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Disney's Villains' Revenge, Dumbo (1941), Peter Pan (1953), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Disney's Villains' Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: A monorhyme poem inspired by the 90s game, Disney's Villains' Revenge.





	A Villains' Victory

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own “Villains’ Revenge” and the game as a whole. They belong to Disney.
> 
> I’ve been meaning to write something like this for a while now. Now that I have, it’s so exciting to present this poem to you. Here we go. :)

**A Villains’ Victory**

There were villains, and their number was four.  
They sought to destroy. They knew what was in store.  
A meal or two… Nay! What was fine was four course,  
And for that, there would be no remorse.

But in time, it was decided against recourse,  
That these villains would take the next step and retort.  
For the Queen of Hearts, the Evil Queen, Ringmaster, and Hook’s resort,  
would declare themselves victors of a sort.

They took the book’s pages without a morn,  
For it was their decision not to grieve or mourn.  
They did it! They won this battle, redecorating a mort.  
Their new homes remained in fine state, not coarse.

But it was not to last! Jiminy Cricket undid his tort.  
He sought to the battle and won, the pages untorn.  
For the villains lost and the heroes victorious, the pages assort.  
For not much is left to say, except the villains had their day in court.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This poem I did my bet to rhyme all the words at the end with the number four. It wasn’t easy, but I pulled through all right. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
